Eternals Annual Vol 4 1
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Eternals Vol 1 7 | StoryTitle2 = The Fourth Host | Writer2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Mike Royer | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer2_1 = Mike Royer | Editor2_1 = Archie Goodwin | Editor2_2 = Jack Kirby | Synopsis2 = More members of the Celestial Forth Host descend upon the City of the Gods in the Andes Mountains. Gammenon the Gatherer offers a capsule to Ajak who honorably accepts it. Inside the capsule are the discorporated atoms of the three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that Arishem banished only moments ago. Ajak and Daniel Damian use the technology found within the temple to re-assemble the men's atoms. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents immediately go on the offensive, but their weapons are useless here. Ajak explains the history and purpose of the Celestial Host and tells them that they are now trapped inside the temple with them with no chance of escape. The agents refuse to remain captive however. One of them, Stevenson, punches Ajak in the jaw and makes a run for it. He gets as far as the outside steps where he encounters Tefral the Surveyor. He throws a grenade at him, but the Celestial catches it where it explodes harmlessly in his hand. As punishment for their transgressions, the S.H.I.E.L.D's agents' bodies are discorporated once again and placed inside the capsule. Meanwhile high above the planet, the leader of the Fourth Host, the One Above All, sits silently in his God-Ship. He sends an electronic signal to Earth in the form of a veritable ladder of fire. The message is decoded and received by the other members of the Fourth Host who depart the mountains for unknown locales across the Earth. They are preparing for Alpha Day. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * * * Locations: * :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = When the Eternals are dispatched to investigate strange goings on in Madripoor, they arrive to discover a threat to all of humanity that could render the Horde’s impending arrival of no consequence! Born of the Celestials, the Young Gods believe themselves superior to the Eternals. But one question plagues them: why were they created? Left to determine the answer on their own, the Young Gods’ efforts to this end may prove to be the end of all humanity... and only the Eternals stand in their way! Tremble mortals, for the gods are going to war! | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/22568/eternals_annual_2008_1 }} References